A palabras necias
by Bell Star
Summary: "Recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que se conocieron. Para él no era tan sencillo olvidar. Un rostro, una frase, una historia. Pero aquel inesperado día en el que cruzó la mirada con Nicolas desde su ventana, jamás se borraría de su mente. Algo peculiar. A Gaston Brown tan solo le faltó entregárselo con un lazo rosa en el cabezón... Tan solo eran un par de críos." (Dedicado)


**A palabras necias**

Por lo siguiente, me instalo ( _aquí muy de extranjis, en un sitico, no me quieren pasar las palomitas los demás okupas_ ) en este humilde y yermo Fandom, para traeros un pequeño Fic y entreteneros lo que se dice, un suspiro (medianamente largo, así se queman calorías. No lo digo yo, lo dice… la tele). Mi nick es _**Bell Star**_ y sé que hay pocos Fics sobre este manga (y anime, ¡que por fin lo tenemos aquí!), pero sinceramente. Me parece una historia brutal y extraordinaria como para dejarla pasar como si nada. Necesitaba escribirlo y así, no sé. (Vivir en paz de una puñetera vez.) Si la inspiración lo quiere, escribir alguno más. (Tengo varias historias planeadas, que tratarían más del pasado de estos dos locuelos.) Algún día.

En fin, ¡ **espero que os guste**! **Para mis lectorzuelos, para mi estupenda Kiki, para mi fantástica Ellie y sobre todo para Nitta**. (¡Feliz cumpleaños tardío! Técnicamente, si viviésemos en el País de las Maravillas, seguiría siendo tu cumpleaños, pero me puedes matar. (¡Si me pillas!))

 _ **GANGSTA. es propiedad total de la mangaka **_**KOHSKE** _ **.**_

* * *

 **Música para hoy** **:**

 **ICARUS**

"Te colocas la armadura cuando te vas."

"Y te vas porque estás seguro."

"De quién quieres ser, oh."

"Ícaro está volando muy cerca del sol."

"Y la vida de Ícaro, solo empezó."

"Esto es lo que se siente al caer."

"Ícaro está volando hacia una tumba precoz."

 **(BASTILLE)**

* * *

Recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que se conocieron. Para él no era tan sencillo olvidar. Un rostro, una frase, una historia. Tan solo eran un par de críos. Recordaba absolutamente todo, era un infierno. Pero el día que cruzó la mirada con Nicolas desde su ventana, jamás se borraría de su mente. Fue algo peculiar. Como el comandante Gaston Brown, su propio padre como supo más tarde, se lo había presentado poco después al lado de la valla, como si tan solo le faltase un lazo rosa envolviéndole el cabezón despeinado y una tarjeta de felicitación en las manos en la que pusiese: "Enhorabuena, no se ha llevado el coche, ¡pero ha ganado _esto_ en la ruleta de la fortuna!" Imaginaba, como si un programa de la radio se tratase y el cerdo de Gaston fuese su presentador hiperactivo. Fue él quien le dijo explícitamente, que _por orden de su padre esa cosa estaría a su lado. A todas horas._

Y Wallace en el fondo quería creer en ello. Que su padre se preocupase por él sin motivo alguno, como haría cualquier padre con su hijo. Que le diese protección, todo el tiempo. Pero eso sería demasiado bonito para creerlo. Ya que después de tantos guardaespaldas seguidos, el señorito comprendía que más que un gesto parental era ya un hábito seguro. El hecho de tener que protegerlo fuese mera rutina, mantener el estatus. Como ponerle una alarma de seguridad a un bien que no atesoras en absoluto, guardarlo en una caja fuerte con una clave demasiado fácil; dejar perros feroces a cargo de una casa abandonada. Algo de lo que te arrepientes, que no deberías tener. Que te gustaría tirar cuanto antes. Pero no puedes.

Y aun así, a veces él se preguntaba: "¿Por qué?" Quizá nunca sabría las verdaderas razones ocultas por parte de su padre, de enviarle cada dos por tres un nuevo guardés del que aburrirse hasta la saciedad.

Pero este último se llevaba la palma. Era más bajito que él y mucho más enclenque. Prácticamente de su edad, un chiste huesudo de metro veinte y pelo moreno. Domenico, padre de familia, ya ni siquiera se esforzaba en fingir que su segundo hijo tenía algún valor. Pero la presencia del chiste no parecía molestarle, era callado, recto y silencioso. Demasiado. Tal vez le habían ordenado comportarse así. _Por algo_. Wallace pensaba que acabaría largándose como los demás, que conseguiría perderle de vista y escabullirse para fumar "Pall Mall". Pero no era tan sencillo, aquel chico era toda una lapa humana. No se despegaba de él en ningún momento, pisándole los talones todo el tiempo. Gaston Brown no había bromeado un ápice cuando le dejó aquel maldito rastreador a su cargo. Pero seguía sin importarle, él no decía nada. No se chivaría a su padre y aunque lo hiciese.

Ya no le importaba.

Hasta que una mañana se levanta como cualquier otro día, para dar la lección solo con aquella maestra con complejo de señorita Rottermeier. Y se lo encuentra en su puerta para no variar. Pero esta vez con la cara cubierta de marcas, de heridas y raspones. Pareciese que le habían pegado una soberana paliza. Lo cual tenía sentido, ya que su menudo cuerpecito no instigaba fuerza o temor alguno en Wallace.

El enano se quedó toda la clase vigilando en la puerta, sin mirarle ni una sola vez. Ojos avizores en el pasillo, como un halcón. Pero Wallace no pudo concentrarse en nada de lo que la señorita le contaba, tampoco podía quitarle el ojo de encima. Cavilaba sin elección, si alguien le había dejado impresa la estampa de un pisotón de bota en el cuello a aquel _mudito_. ("Como el de Blancanieves, pero no tan gracioso.") Y su memoria no hacía más que jurarle malas pasadas, rememorando como su padre le había hecho lo mismo en el brazo un par de días antes.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a llamar su atención. Qué hacía alguien tan pequeño con las tropas de mercenarios. Alguien con las ojeras tan marcadas y los brazos de palillo, no tenía pintas de asesino en serie precisamente. Incluso la espada que cargaba a todas partes, y que nunca le había visto usar; era más grande que él. Pero tal vez este guardaespaldas se merecía un poco de su presencia. O tal vez Wallace solo sintió curiosidad, o lástima.

Quería saber más de él. Por lo que le habló. Y en qué hora lo hizo. No fue gran cosa, cuando se quedaron solos en el jardín de la entrada, le preguntó su nombre como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Después de todo, él debía saber el suyo. Wallace tenía derecho a estar al corriente de cómo debía nombrar a _la cosa_. Más por educación, como le habían enseñado. Algo que el enano no debía de tener, ya que apenas se dignaba a mirarle a la cara. Y cuando Wallace lanzó su pregunta al aire mientras fingía que leía, fue totalmente ignorado por las espaldas de, irónicamente, su guardaespaldas.

Wallace estalló cabreado en sus narices, agarrándole del brazo de forma violenta. Lleno de rabia y de un deje de superioridad bastante irritante. Aunque viendo el entorno donde se había criado, no había salido tan mal. Por suerte, parecía que el canijo aguantaba cualquier cosa que le echasen. Cuando el señorito de la casa, demandó una respuesta por su parte como si el enano fuese de su única propiedad, como si dudase que su padre le hubiese ordenado no dirigirle la palabra nunca jamás. Porque su padre era capaz. El enano le sorprendió con creces. De su boca salió un sonido entrecortado, forzado y espantoso. Como si un viejo moribundo intentase decir sus últimas palabras en su lecho de muerte. Se señaló el oído con el dedo de indicar. Se le quedó grabado en la memoria, sin ningún sentimiento notable en su cara. Que era sordo, decía. Que no oía.

El señorito Wallace, inesperadamente, le lanzó el libro a la cabeza.

* * *

Mirándolo desde un punto de vista lógico, el indicador de que fuese sordo demostraba que en ningún momento el enano había estado pasando de él. Simplemente, no podía oír nada de lo que dijese o gran parte de lo que pasase a su alrededor. Otra de las grandes preguntas que Wallace se planteaba encerrado en su habitación era: ¿qué clase de incompetente pone a otro incompetente como ese que no oye de guardaespaldas?

Era el símbolo concluyente de la catástrofe prevista que era _el amor_ que su padre irradiaba por él.

Las doncellas y sirvientas no paraban de aporrear su puerta, que en ningún momento había estado bloqueada, pidiendo porque el joven señorito saliese de su reclusión impuesta por sí mismo. Lo más probable era porque tuviesen que limpiar la habitación, no porque Wallace les interesase lo más mínimo a esas cotillas. Que le gritaban que su padre le castigaría, que se cabrearía con él si no decidía dejar de actuar como un crío inútil sin parar.

El joven señorito pensaba con sarcasmo que fuesen ellas las que le llamasen inútil. Para ser inservible, que le echasen un ojo al enano sordo aquel. Y que hablasen mal de él también y de su nivel superior de inutilidad. Él mismo que se mantenía de pie como un soldado afuera, al lado de su puerta. Para no variar.

Mientras Wallace, huyendo de los chillidos y súplicas de aquellas mujeres, decidía esconderse bajo las sábanas de su cama, como si eso fuese a protegerle de algún mal real. Que las cotorras disfrazadas con delantal blanco vociferasen y cuchicheasen por los pasillos de la mansión todo lo que quisiesen. Qué sabrían ellas cómo es él. Cuándo se han dignado a intentar entenderle. Y al final, ser como aquel chaval podía tener sus ventajas.

Porque

 **A palabras necias**

Oídos sordos.

Lo sabía, él no dejaba de ser un bastardo. No hacía falta que nadie se lo recordase. Jamás sería como su hermano o su madre para la sombra temible de Domenico. Por muy buenos que fuesen con él, para ellos tampoco. ¿Por eso estaba llorando ahí acurrucado entre sus brazos? Estaba furioso. Porque le importaba tan poco a su padre, que por una vez que conseguía tener a alguien con quien pasar el rato, cuando por fin podía dejar de estar allí metido solo con sus libros por releer y tal vez ganar un amigo; resulta ser que su querido acompañante es sordo. Porque aquel chico que le guardaba las espaldas había sido idea de su padre, él le había escogido. Adrede. Él quería seguir haciéndole sentir un miserable, hasta cuando no estuviese cerca para perpetuárselo personalmente. ¿Qué debería hacer para que le quisiese? Estaría mejor muerto. Ya no podía seguir creyendo que ese sentimiento y esas dudas eran todo mentira. Que él mismo era un error de su padre.

Aquel que con locura y una botella en mano pensaba que Wallace le acabaría quitando todos los lujos y riquezas que había ganado en la vida. Que le sobrepasaría, que tenía algún plan para matarlo algún día.

Qué estúpido era, y de tal palo tal astilla. Porque qué importaba que aquel chaval fuese sordo, no debía culparle a él por ser lo que es. Wallace sabe que al hacerlo, se está convirtiendo en su propio padre. El mismo gran Domenico que le instigaba tanto terror cada vez que se daban encontronazos por los pasillos. Y cada vez que mirase al sordo a la cara, estaría recordándolo. No quería verlo, ni tenerlo cerca. Ni a él, ni a su padre. Podrían irse los dos al infierno.

Los pájaros volaron al otro lado del ventanal. Unos golpes se escucharon tras su puerta, alguien estaba llamando con delicadeza. Pero Wallace se encontraba al límite de sus nervios, siempre intentando mantener la calma. Siempre escondiéndolo. Irascible se levantó de la cama y tiró las sábanas, desparramándolas. Agarró la radio de su mesilla y la tiró hacia el portón sin ningún miramiento, como había hecho antes con una pobre lámpara inocente e indudablemente cara. Implorando que le dejasen en paz, que le dejasen tranquilo. Insultando. Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta del daño que había hecho, de que la puerta se había abierto, de que el objeto propulsado había hecho diana en las narices de un rostro ya no tan calmado.

Y es que el enano estaba ahí de pie, como si nada. La sangre brotaba como un río, naciendo en su nariz y muriendo en sus labios. Ni se inmutaba. Le lanzó una mirada asesina al señorito Wallace y esté pudo jurar que rezó a todos los dioses que podía conocer para que no le matase en ese mismo instante. Sin querer, por tirarle la radio a la cara.

—Lo-Lo sien…

No pudo terminar de pronunciar, cuando el enano, con aquella mirada que parecía no parar de juzgarle, sacó el brazo tras la espalda. En su mano asomaba un libro conocido, que no tardó en darle a su propietario.

—No sé… Leer —confesó el enano usando aquella voz ahogada y pasiva—. Te… Devuelvo —él aún veía las estrellitas flotando alrededor en una órbita perfecta. Pero no estaba enfadado, lo que era importante para la longevidad de la vida de Wallace. Aunque su nariz estuviese roja como un tomate maduro, no le importaba el error que hubiese cometido contra él, no iba a golpearle por ello.

No era como su padre.

—Lo de antes, yo no —Wallace intentó disculparse, de verdad. No sabía donde fijar la mirada—… No era mi intención hacer… Eso.

El enano ladeó la cabeza, sin entender nada. Se comportaba igual que un perrito al que su dueño le ha pisado la pata sin darse cuenta. Y aquí el amo no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello. Suspiró y sus ojos claros perpetrados por la brillante luz del pasillo se dirigieron a la puerta, al fin abierta. Y sintió como las rebeldes lágrimas de sus ojos desaparecían poco a poco. Clavó de nuevo la mirada en el ena… En aquel chico. Que seguía observándole atento de la misma forma curiosa, sin haberse movido un ápice. Con la boca hecha un piñón, la nariz pequeña, los ojos grandes y oscuros contrastados con aquella piel excesivamente pálida.

—Oye… Perdí la oportunidad de preguntarte, ¿cómo te llamas? —le comentó a su guardaespaldas—. Mi nombre es Wallace. Wallace Arcangelo —Y una sonrisa enmarcó su rostro lloroso. Antes de que aquel chico moreno, amable, sordo y delgado como un palillo, del que Wallace creía que no sería capaz de hacerle daño a nadie; abriese los ojos como platos y le respondiese.

Y quizá aquello fuese lo único bueno que pasase en mucho tiempo.

* * *

— **Ni… Nicolas** —El joven de pelo plateado trataba de despertar a su viejo amigo, que sobre él e inconsciente, intentaba aplastarlo hasta dejarle espachurrado como una tortita un domingo por la mañana—… Me estás aplastando —Y recapacitando, la mente de Worick cavilaba como un hamster corriendo en su rueda: "Para qué digo nada, si no me oye. No se puede ser más idiota"—. Olvídalo.

Rodó los ojos e intentó, con sumo cuidado, mover varios centímetros a Nic para así poder volver a respirar y tal vez conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Pero era misión imposible, Nicolas pesaba un quintal. "Atrás quedaba aquel enano tirillas. Hola gorila feroz sin pelo en el pecho." Había salido herido de su última misión con la familia Monroe y aunque por suerte se curaba rápido para salir de la clínica de Theo y volver a la acción de las calles de Ergastulum, también se merecía un pequeño descanso. Aunque acostumbraba a estar de morros todo el tiempo, ya que no le gustaba perder. Lo odiaba. Y Worick resignado, maldijo la hora en que se le ocurrió venir a cuidar a "la momia" y quedarse dormido sobre el colchón de su piso. Era su cama después de todo.

—Bah, de todas formas no voy a volverme a dormir —pronunció mirando al techo y a sus pósters de _desnudos_ favoritos. Fantaseando, rozó su rostro con las yemas de los dedos, la herida en su ojo izquierdo. No recordaba haberse quitado el parche en ningún momento de la noche—. Jessica…

Después de aquel sueño, aquellos recuerdos de hace casi tres lustros que seguían persiguiéndole a todas horas. Worick también se merecía un descanso. Al menos esta vez, sus pesadillas desgarradoras habían sido mejores de lo que recordaba. También se planteaba la idea de contratar alguna insensata como secretaría, con un buen culo, para alegrarse la vista de vez en cuando. Lo difícil sería convencer al gorila sin pelo de poco más de metro sesenta.

—Si lo llego a saber, hubiese cogido una clienta esta noche, sabes —Worick murmuraba sonriente, aunque nadie le estuviese escuchando. Se agarraba al brazo musculoso de Nicolas y a su camiseta negra como si fuese su propia sábana.

Nic no solía roncar en absoluto, siempre había sido muy silencioso para todo. Y un completo inútil en la cocina, ya que hay que describirle. No sabía ni cocer pasta, ni cortar pescado o verduras. También tenía un serio problema con los gatos callejeros. Y sus ojeras dejaban al descubierto que no dormía gran cosa. Pero si lo hacía, lo hacía largo y tendido. Se lo tomaba tan en serio como sus entrenamientos o las sobredosis de célebre que se metía cada dos por tres al cuerpo. O eso era lo que creía Worick. Que era capaz de diferenciar aquella noche una pequeña y grave risita en el sueño su compañero.

La luz aún no se colaba en la habitación por los resquicios rotos de la persiana.

—¿Y tú de qué te rí... —Worick susurró, forzando la vista.

Se quedó con la boca entreabierta, cuando vio a Nic abrir uno de sus ojos de guisante negro, bajo aquel vendaje que cubría su frente amoratada. Y regalarle una sonrisa malévola. Worick el del parche hinchó las mejillas totalmente indignado por el comportamiento del Twilight. Corrección: seguía siendo un enano.

 _Aunque Worick no lo supiese, Nicolas siempre ha estado mirándole. Cuidándole las espaldas. Siempre se ha mantenido como un vigía, velando por él. Pero no solo porque Worick fuese su amo y él un simple Twilight, sino porque es alguien que siente que debe proteger. Aunque los Twilights como él no tuviesen salvación alguna. Sería su escudo hasta el final._

"—Nicolas, mañana duermes en el sofá" —Worick cabreado y atrapado bajo su propio escudo, le señaló con las manos en su perfecto lenguaje de signos—. "No te hagas el dormido, ¡sé que me estás viendo! ¡Pedazo de…" Y Nicolas gruñó desde la garganta tras aquellos dientes de tiburón.

 _Pero eso no quitaba que de vez en cuando pudiese darle una patada en el culo a su estúpido amo y tirarle de la cama, dándose la vuelta en el proceso con la sonrisa puesta._

Todavía seguían siendo un par de críos problemáticos.

* * *

 **Espacio Beru*:** "Y eso es todo, corazones." Esto es en gran parte lo que sentí cuando leí _**aquella parte del manga** _ y quería compartirlo. (Yo debería estar continuando mis otros Fics, pero es que… Soy mala persona... Nah, pronto veréis como llueven actualizaciones. Pero de nuevos capítulos, no las grandes cacas que cambia el móvil por sí solo.) El primer capítulo del anime me pareció estupendo y fiel a la introducción, ojalá sigan así los once que nos quedan por ahora. (¡El Opening es dinamita en vena! Alex está muy chula. Y el ending me hace recordar que lloraremos como magdalenas/muffins cuando veamos el pasado de estos dos animado...) "¿Qué os pareció a vosotros?" Si alguno estáis pensando en subir algún fic en español a este fandom, _¿a qué esperáis mafiosillos?_

Ah, dejándolo caer. **Por cada review que dejéis, Nicolas salva un gatito** (con Alex, por supuesto). Espero que os haya gustado. ¡ **Y** **muchas gracias por leer a todos**! A pasarlo bien y a leer y ver **Gangsta.**

 **¡ Feliz verano!**


End file.
